


Kiss The Stars Goodbye, And Watch Them Shine Overhead

by Ariaistired



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, I saved Kenelm when my armor was broken and got the idea of this short fic, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Second Person, Role Reversal, Super Light Angst, This fandom deserves more love ngl, This is the first fic im publishing HASDHDAGJSGKA, but like, damsel in distress role reversal, romance?? this is what this is??, yeah this is kinda melancholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaistired/pseuds/Ariaistired
Summary: The builder's name is Van Quin. Armed with the power of creation and a sharp tongue, you watch her rebuild the city with wide eyes and admiration that grows larger each day. It's hard not to admire her, despite her dull face, her eyes are as vibrant as rubies and garnet. Her wry humor breaks the ice, her blunt personality slices you to pieces and leaves you bare, and in the midst of preparing for an attack that might destroy you all and the only hope Alefgard has left, you become her friend.
Relationships: Female Builder/ Kenelm (Dragon Quest Builders), Kenelm (Dragon Quest Builders)/ Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Kiss The Stars Goodbye, And Watch Them Shine Overhead

When you meet the builder you're a damsel this close to dying. Normally you'd be a wanna-be soldier with the traditional skill of the sword and shield, but then you were starving and fatigued, and you'd bet your sword arm that if the builder hadn't arrived you'd have died. 

The Builder is the most memorable of people. Crimson eyes, silver hair, and what was most striking at the time, less than modest clothing. She moved quickly, a blur of wooden strikes and torn garments. 

You remember simply staring in shock, at a savior who seemed to simply appear out of thin air. They fought off the beasts and extended a hand, and you suddenly realized they were dressed in torn armor and was practically in her... underthings. You offered your clothes, and she stared wryly at your dirty, tattered clothes and you shut your mouth. You'd think that a person close to being naked wouldn't care about how dirty the clothes offered to them were, but the builder was just... odd like that.

When you arrive at the place where the mighty city of Cantlin once stood, you decided you'd stay, offering to protect its walls just as your ancestors once did.

The builder's name is Van Quin. Armed with the power of creation and a sharp tongue, you watch her rebuild the city with wide eyes and admiration that grows larger each day. It's hard not to admire her, despite her dull face, her eyes are as vibrant as rubies and garnet. Her wry humor breaks the ice, her blunt personality slices you to pieces and leaves you bare, and in the midst of preparing for an attack that might destroy you all and the only hope Alefgard has left, you become her friend.

"Kenelm," Van Quin says in an irate tone when you laugh at her.

"Kenelm," Van Quin says solemnly right before a wave hits.

"Kenelm!" Van Quin screams, breaking composure when you almost get hit by one of the golems. 

"Kenelm, you bastard," she hisses, after the battle, wrapping up your wounds with a gentility that contrasts her harsh tone. "don't you do that to me again."

"Rubiss protects you," you find yourself saying, a faint smile quirking your lips, "and I follow in the Godesses' footsteps."

"Kenelm," she breathes, just as she closes the gap and you melt there, tied around her little finger, ready to wait for her, to fight for her, to live for her, and under the sky of darkness is where you become one with the stars.

She woke up in a cave, she tells you one night, staring up at the ceiling. She tells you it was dark and she was tired to the bone. That when she saw the outside world she felt the urgent need to protect it. She felt the need to save the lush green grass and the white petals, the towering mountains, and the bottomless lakes. She wonders if it was Rubiss, who shared her love to protect the world, who shared the need to protect, to build, to preserve the things we have left.

She doesn't quite understand emotions, doesn't understand the feeling of family, and with a dry throat, you tell her of how it was back with your father when he was still alive. You tell her of the cold outdoors and warm beds, of marshrooms grilling above a crackling fire and shade from the mountains, of laughter unrestrained, of nights where only the sword mattered. 

When she lays next to you, and she stares into your eyes, you think that she must know something about love, because you hope that's what you see in her eyes.

What's that they say, again? The only thing permanent is impermanence.

Your time with her was short. It felt like infinity, like the stuttered breath of a fading life, like the length of a hundred lunar cycles, like the flutter of a butterfly's wings. 

Van Quin has always been unhesitating. When she distances herself from you you understand. It gives you a sick, twisted bout of satisfaction when you can see the hurt that she conceals with an impassive expression, and it's the same hurt you feel when the space next to you is empty. 

When she leaves you (-and the city, not just you, stop being so selfish) in the dead of night you wonder if she ever did hesitate, if she stared at your figure before she stalked off, if she ever opened her mouth to speak to you and closed it again because it's not the time. There's a war and we haven't won yet.

When you fight you think of her, of the move you practiced together, you think of tears, blood, and sweat shed together. Its only when you check under your bed do you find about 60 containers of Healing Cream, and a small note.

'Stay safe. I'll see you after the war, Kenelm.'

You smile and pocket the note.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic ive ever written in one sitting,,, and it may be short,,, but this fic is my bby.


End file.
